opinionfandomcom-20200213-history
No Free Speech Allowed In Pentagon
by Jaxhawk The Travesty In The Pentagon http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R4kRgkd8xII/AAAAAAAACHM/zyqP7p30WEk/s1600-h/9-11-01(1).jpg http://bp1.blogger.com/_sHBfjVGSFJA/R4kRhkd8xJI/AAAAAAAACHU/v67r6q0iAmA/s1600-h/binladin.jpg Please pray for our Patriot Armed Forces standing in harm’s way around the world, and for their families, especially those of our fallen Soldiers, Sailors, Airmen, Marines and Coast Guardsmen, who have died in defense of American liberty while prosecuting the war with Jihadistan, and while you are praying, pray for US! The recent sacrifice of Stephen Coughlin by the political correctness "police" of the Pentagon, for being to critical of the radical Muslims is an incident that should elicit shivers up and down the spine of any American who remembers 9/11/2001. Technically he was not fired, but the man who is considered the most knowledgeable expert on radical Islam, did not have his contract renewed. The injustice of this action has made a mockery of the recent statement made by US military chief Admiral Michael Mullen, who when asked about the situation in Pakistan said: "We know about al-Qaeda in Pakistan, we know it is having a significant impact, not just in Afghanistan, but certainly there are concerns about how much they have turned inward inside Pakistan. I am extremely concerned about this," he told a press conference. So concerned, he allowed the dismissal of the one man who knows more about al-Qaeda than anyone left on his staff. I wonder if his concern includes the infiltration by al-Qaeda here in the United States as well? I have said it before and written it many times, but it needs to be shouted from the roof tops! We are letting our freedom be subverted by those who would destroy us. Kruscheff was right when he said we don't have to beat you on the battle field, we can defeat you from within! Even the Democrat candidates for President refused to comment on the Islamic threat when prompted in the recent debate.None of the four Democrat presidential candidates — despite running for an office that demands they lead the ongoing global war against Islamic extremists — could bring himself or herself to define the enemy we face is Islamic. The Republican candidates , on the other hand, called the enemy by its proper name. The candidates referred to terrorists and terrorism as "Islamic," while also citing radical "Islam" as the problem, no less than 22 times. Fred Thompson asserted, "We are in a global war with radical Islam. They declared war on us a long, long time ago. We took note, really, for the first time on Sept. 11, 2001." The Republicans seem to get it. Democrats don't. They talked a lot about "fighting" — fighting insurance companies and big business and Wall Street and polluters. But will they fight the real enemy — Islamic terrorists? To hear the Democrats in their debate, you'd think Islamic radicals had stopped plotting new attacks against us and scheming new ways of killing us. WE allowed the secularist humanists to "kick" God out of our schools, public buildings, an WE stood by silently when the Supreme Court perverted the Constitution to allow the killing of unborn babies in the name of "free Choice". What choice, and whose choice I ask? We have allowed many of the basic principals of our Constitution and Bill of Rights to be subverted in the name of "PC" and diversity. Will we give up our freedom completely by sitting on the fence of political correctness while organisations like CAIR and ACLU subvert our basic right of free speech? Posted by BILL at Saturday, January 12, __NOEDITSECTION__ Category: Opinions Category: Opinions by User Jaxhawk Category: January 12, 2008 Category: January 2008 Category: PENTAGON FREE SPEECH POLITICS Opinions From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki. From The Opinion Wiki, a Wikia wiki.